


019. Lost

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Attack On Beacon, F/F, Good Poly Negotiations, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Blake never expected them to actually follow up on the talk she and Yang had at the beach. Followup tothis.





	019. Lost

The rest of the day goes well. Blake relaxes about appreciating Yang and Weiss on a physical level; they may not have chosen their outfits entirely to get her attention, but she knows they both want it. Blake’s goal becomes not letting Ruby see her wandering eyes, which is easy compared to the original goal of not looking at her teammates that way in the first place.

Blake doesn’t expect they’ll say anything further. There’s a reason, she knows, why it was Yang who approached her and not Weiss. Yang has been repentant all day, even keeping her flirting to a minimum. Weiss has given Blake a few measuring looks, but nothing to make her suspect she’ll say anything.

It comes as a surprise, then, when they go to split into their respective hotel rooms for the night - Weiss and Yang in a single-bed room, of course, and Blake and Ruby in a two-bed next door - and Weiss taps fingers against the back of Blake’s wrist.

“Blake? If you wouldn’t mind?” Weiss inclines her head toward she and Yang’s room.

Blake cocks her head to the side, curious. She looks from Weiss, who seems calm and patient, to Yang, who can’t quite meet Blake’s eyes. “Sure.”

Their room has a small living room area where Blake and Ruby’s has a second bed. There’s a square coffee table, a chair, and a couch that actually looks fairly comfortable. Weiss leads Yang to the couch, and Blake settles herself into the chair.

Without any preamble, Weiss looks straight at her and says, “We’d like you in our bed.” A pause, in which Blake cannot possibly form words. Then, “Yang went about it poorly–”

“I said sorry, jeez–”

Weiss turns to the side, firmly pressing her lips to Yang’s. A lot of their fights end this way, Blake’s noticed. This time, Weiss cuts Yang off before she can build up steam, before Weiss herself can get into the fight and harden into something that will make it unpleasant. They’ve both got hair-trigger tempers, and while Weiss is more likely to continue the fight after a kiss than Yang, it’s mostly an effective method. Blake knows that contact calms them both down, has used a hand on one of their shoulders or fingers around their wrist to get their attention. She can’t use kisses, obviously. (Though she’d like to.)

They break after a brief moment. Yang steals another kiss, one Weiss smiles into before turning back to Blake. Maybe Blake shouldn’t be watching, but between earlier and just now, she doesn’t think they’ll mind.

“Yang went about it poorly, but the intent was genuine,” Weiss says, turning back to Blake as if nothing happened.

Blake flicks her gaze from Yang to Weiss, thinking. Yang can meet her eyes now, though her fingers are curled tightly into Weiss’ palm. Yang lets herself be vulnerable with Weiss. She’s always the one making sure everyone eats, pestering people into taking breaks or getting more sleep. But… she lets Weiss take care of her. And Weiss lets Yang draw out her playful side, her dramatic side. They’re a good couple.

They’re also gorgeous together. It doesn’t take much of a jump to imagine Yang’s head between Weiss’ legs, or Weiss licking beads of sweat off of Yang’s skin. Blake knows she’d physically enjoy a night with the two of them, but… that isn’t what she wants.

Hesitantly, Blake says, “I’m… not sure I’m up for that.”

Before Weiss can react, Yang blurts out, “Cuddles?” She flushes, clearing her throat. “I mean. You’re totally cool to just… hang out, if you want. Everyone’s clothes still on and everything.”

Blake and Weiss both stare at her, and Yang goes from faint red to the color of a fire engine.

“I-I mean–” She’s stumbling over her words, and Blake probably shouldn’t find it adorable. “–that’s totally weird. Sorry, I didn’t mean to make it weird.”

“Yes,” Blake says, unable to keep a smile off of her face. Yang blinks, mouth dropping open. “Cuddling sounds… nice. If… Weiss?”

Weiss nods, a small, satisfied smile spreading over her face. “I agree.”

It’s awkward, getting from the living room area to their bed, but entirely worth it. They settle Blake between them, Yang curling around Blake’s back and Weiss tucking herself in underneath Blake’s chin. She’s surrounded entirely by them, and while it should be claustrophobic, the whole effect makes her feel cared for and comfortable.

They play tourist the next day. If Ruby notices that Blake wasn’t there the night before, she doesn’t say a word. Nothing big changes between her and Yang and Weiss, but… well.

Weiss touches her more often. Small things, fingers on her elbow, her hip, her shoulder. She brushes by Blake once, so close Blake can smell her personal scent from under her perfume, and it leaves her with a dull ache between her legs. Yang touches her just as often - she was already touchy - but her touches linger, and sometimes there’s something in her gaze that makes Blake’s breath catch.

This time, it’s Yang who gets her attention at the end of the night. She tilts her head toward her and Weiss’ room, and Blake follows.

“You’re seducing me,” Blake blurts out, as soon as the door closes behind her.

They exchange a glance. Yang shrugs. Weiss raises an eyebrow.

“Do you want us to stop?” Weiss asks. “We’ve made it quite clear what we want, and you said you weren’t sure, which is decidedly not a yes or a no.”

Blake swallows. “I’m… still not sure.”

Weiss steps closer, something mesmerizing in the sway of her hips. She moves into Blake’s space, blue eyes piercing.

“I absolutely refuse to take advantage of your physical attraction, Blake,” Weiss says softly, “so I’m going to need an answer: do you want us to stop doing this? You don’t need to decide now if you want to be in our bed, but neither of us want you to be uncomfortable.”

Yang comes up on Weiss’ side, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. She doesn’t say a word, but her eyes are just as serious as Weiss’. As… Blake swallows. As hungry as Weiss’.

“I like the attention,” Blake admits quietly. They’re all being blunt, so she can admit to this. “It’s nice, being wanted.”

Weiss studies her face for a moment. She nods, then steps away, moving into the ‘bedroom’ part of the room and pulling her hair over her shoulder. She puts her back to both of them, looking to Yang with an eyebrow raised. “Yang? I refuse to sleep in my clothes another night.”

Yang moves to stand behind her, one hand reaching for the zipper of Weiss’ dress. It takes Blake a second to realize what’s happening, then the quiet slide of a zipper breaks her out of her trance.

“I–” Blake flushes. “Do you– should I…?”

Weiss looks over her shoulder, the dress splitting down her back under Yang’s patient fingers. “You’re still welcome. I promise this is the extent of my nudity.”

Blake’s seen her completely naked before - hazards of sharing a room - but somehow this is worse. It’s not sexualized, which makes Blake feel a little guilty about finding it attractive. This feels, for all intents and purposes, like something they would have done without her in the room: Yang helping Weiss with a zipper in an inconvenient place, Weiss thanking her with a kiss. When Yang adds tongue, Weiss laughs and pushes her back with a smile.

“Be good. Blake’s still in the room.” She dodges another kiss, rolling her eyes fondly. “Yang.” She doesn’t sound upset in the slightest, still smiling.

Yang cups her face and kisses the bridge of Weiss’ nose, making the other girl melt entirely. Blake can’t help but smile herself, watching them. It’s such a stark difference from how they can be with strangers: Yang being affectionate and cuddly while Weiss soaks it in with open indulgence and fondness. If she didn’t first meet Yang the flirty party girl and Weiss the icy aristocrat, she wouldn’t have thought those people existed.

They part, Weiss digging through dresser drawers and Yang sorting through her suitcase. Weiss slips a large t-shirt over her head - Blake suspects it’s one of Yang’s - and strips out of her dress from inside it. Yang grabs a tank, takes off her shirt, and slides on the tank, also pulling her bra out from under it. Blake looks away when Yang starts sliding her pants off, despite knowing more or less for a fact that neither of them cares if she watches.

“I’ll… be right back.” She opens the door between their rooms, slipping back into the one she shares with Ruby.

She doesn’t dare sag against the wall, not when she can see a sliver of silver looking at her from Ruby’s bed, but she wants to. Instead, she walks over to her bag, pulling out a set of sleeping clothes, and changes into them. When she’s changed, and has her hand on the door between their adjoining rooms, she hears, “Be careful,” but when she turns, the silver glinting in the darkness is gone. Blake isn’t quite brave enough to ask Ruby what she meant.

The door opens to a scene that’s straight out of one of Blake’s dreams: Weiss’ arms around Yang’s neck, Yang’s hands on Weiss’ hips, and the two of them kissing, slow and deep. Blake swallows, but can’t make any other kind of movement; she’s hypnotized by the slide of mouths, the flash of tongues. She’s seen them kiss quick and affectionate, seen Yang slip her hand onto Weiss’ butt when she thinks no one’s looking, seen Weiss’ heated glances. This is different, intimate. Blake closes the door behind herself, purposefully fumbling the close so it makes noise.

They break apart, Weiss sliding into the bed. Blake expects Yang to follow, but she turns to Blake, stepping forward to pull her into a hug. Blake startles at first, but relaxes into the other girl when Yang just continues to gently hold her.

When she pulls back, Yang kisses her forehead, then joins Weiss under the covers. Blake blinks after her a few times, not sure what just happened. That just felt… affectionate. After being touched with an entirely different intent all day, it’s a little confusing. But… it’s good. She likes it.

She climbs into the bed behind Yang, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s waist, and lets that thought rattle around her head until she falls asleep.

[*]

The rest of their vacation continues just like that: Weiss and Yang touch Blake a lot more often, she falls asleep in their bed, and nothing happens otherwise. She knows she has to be putting a damper on their sex life (normally very active, as her nose has informed her on multiple occasions), but they don’t say a word, and don’t escalate with her on any level. Blake’s being given the time to make up her mind, but also reminders of what she could have, and she doesn’t know how to feel about it.

On the flight back to Beacon, she puts in headphones and stares out the window, frowning. On one hand, she knows she’d enjoy a night with them. They’re both beautiful, and attentive enough that she’s sure she would leave physically satisfied. On the other, she still isn’t much for sex outside of a relationship, not often given to sharing herself with someone physically unless she also wants to share herself romantically, emotionally, and intellectually. And while, yes, she has an emotional and intellectual bond with both of them (more emotional with Yang and more intellectual with Weiss, but there are still elements of both in both relationships), she doesn’t think that romance is what they want from her. But… it’s what she wants from them.

Blake sighs, flicking her hair out of her face. As tempting as it is to just stay in the situation they’re in - and she doesn’t doubt they’d let her - it really isn’t fair to any of them. She shouldn’t leave herself in a position where she could get more attached to an idea of dating them both, not if they’re not open to it. And she shouldn’t leave it an open question, either. She’s a grown woman. She can ask for what she wants, instead of hoping and pining and settling for half-measures.

Which brings her around to whether or not this would work. If they do want her as a third, can they do that? Could their relationship adapt to adding her into it? Do they all have the time and attention for one another right now, let alone in the future? And that’s not even touching the individual dynamics. She and Yang have an aspect of competition to their friendship, but it goes too far some times. She and Weiss can discuss just about anything, but all it takes is a significant difference of opinion and they can be at one another’s throats. And yet….

She’ll ask. She wants this.

[*]

Beacon offers their upperclassmen the opportunity to either stay in their old rooms, or take one of the suites that offers individual rooms, but has a shared living room and kitchen. Even if they didn’t all have their own individual reasons to make the switch (Weiss and Blake prefer the option for privacy, Ruby gets insomnia, and Yang has to use music to sleep some nights), with Yang and Weiss as a couple, the decision was easily and quickly made.

The fourth bedroom still has enough of Weiss’ belongings inside it to fool a casual observer, but Blake can count the number of times Weiss has stayed in it on one hand. She spends the vast majority of her nights with Yang, only using her own bed on the rare occasions they fight intensely enough to warrant it. Thankfully, Blake’s room is on the opposite corner of theirs, so she doesn’t have to hear them being loud.

(And they are loud. Yang lives a loud life, and while Weiss is more reserved, in moments of passion she can easily match Yang for volume. Whether that’s fighting or lovemaking depends on the day, and Blake is also thankful that Ruby’s room is next to hers, across the shared living area, so Ruby doesn’t end up hearing her sister’s romantic life.)

As soon as they get back from their vacation, they all shuffle to their respective rooms, exhausted. If either Weiss or Yang give her a look saying they’d like her to share their bed, Blake doesn’t catch it, doesn’t even think about it until the next morning. She wakes up feeling as though something is wrong, and it doesn’t click until she realizes she’s nowhere near as warm as she’s gotten used to being. They need to have that talk. It hasn’t been long enough for her to get used to anything.

Blake ventures out into the living area, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Ruby’s sprawled out on the couch, a controller in her hands and a plate with the remains of her breakfast on it sitting on the living room table. She has headphones on. Blake frowns - Ruby’s not much for headphones - until she hears a soft feminine moan coming from Yang’s room. Blake reddens, and quickly heads into the kitchen to turn on the radio.

One of the problems with having two sets of ears is that it isn’t easy to find headphones, or ear buds. She can use human-style ones on her lower ears if she just wants to listen to something privately, but she’s yet to find a set that both fit onto/into her feline ears, and don’t make them hurt after a few minutes.

Concentrating fiercely on the music - the radio’s set to some pop station that Yang and Ruby love - Blake tries to assemble her breakfast as quickly as possible. It doesn’t work, not that she expected it to. Now that she’s aware of what’s going on, she can’t completely ignore it. Even through the scent of hashbrowns and eggs - Ruby thoughtfully made enough for at least one other person, so the scent is still strong - she can smell sex, and she can hear bedsprings creaking. A high-pitched whine from Yang has Blake fumbling her thankfully-empty plate, and she rushes even more through getting food ready. She can eat more later, right now she really just needs enough food to not get a headache.

She retreats to her room afterward, not missing the knowing look from Ruby. Blake can’t think about that right now, she’s too busy trying to calm her racing heart and ignore the throbbing between her legs. She attempts to focus on her food, but her mind keeps wandering back to what she knows is happening in Yang’s room.

A knock on her door jars her out of her thoughts.

“Come in!” Blake calls.

Yang opens the door, lounging in the doorway. She’s taken a shower, which helps Blake make eye contact, but at this point it would take a lot of intense scrubbing to erase Weiss from her skin and hair, to get her out from under Yang’s nails. She always smells faintly of Ruby, too, and assumedly Blake, but most intensely of Weiss.

“I was gonna make food, do you–” Yang sees the plate in Blake’s hands, and blinks. “Oh, guess not.”

“No, um,” Blake swallows. She drops her eyes, fidgeting with her fork. “I just had Ruby’s leftovers. If you’re making more, I’d appreciate some.”

The door closes. Blake looks up to see Yang inside her room entirely, frowning.

“Hey, are we okay?” Yang asks, concern in her voice. “I-I mean we can just forget about last week, if you want. It’s no big deal.”

Blake’s eyes flicker up. “I don’t want to forget it.”

Yang steps forward, crouching in front of her. She slowly reaches out to take Blake’s hands. Blake allows it.

“You sure?” Yang searches her eyes. “'Cause you haven’t done this kinda… looking away and playing with stuff kind of thing since our first year here.”

Maybe Yang’s concern shouldn’t pull at something in Blake, but it does. Yang always puts other people before herself, and that’s something Blake appreciates about her. She’s also very close, very pretty, and Blake knows Yang thinks she’s attractive, at least attractive enough to have sex with. She finds herself staring at Yang’s mouth, thinking about closing that distance. Yang’s fingers tighten around hers, and she knows she’s not the only one having those thoughts.

“We should…” Blake swallows. “I have something I want to ask the two of you.”

“Yeah?” Yang’s tone is one Blake knows all too well: she’s listening, but she’s distracted. If Blake asks, she’ll be able to repeat Blake’s statement word-for-word, but it’s not what she’s thinking about. Blake… knows what she’s thinking about.

“Yang? Blake?” Weiss’ voice should put a damper on things, but neither of them move.

Blake licks her lips, meeting Yang’s gaze. Her eyes are dark, half-lidded, and there’s a flush to her cheeks. “Let her in.”

Without looking away, Yang reaches to the side, twisting the doorknob. It creaks open.

“What–” A pause. Then the door closes again. “Oh.”

Blake looks up to see Weiss moving to stand behind Yang. Her slender fingers card through Yang’s hair, gently pulling on one strand. “Started without me?”

Yang tilts her head back. “Nothing happened.”

“Nothing happened yet,” Weiss counters, tracing Yang’s eyebrow.

“Mm,” Yang says, neither confirmation nor denial. “Blake said she had something to ask us.”

The two of them shift to look at her, and Blake startles, put on the spot. “Um.” She gently pulls away from Yang, putting her back against the wall. Yang frowns, standing, and Weiss leans against Blake’s dresser.

“I don’t…” Blake swallows. “I don’t want sex from you.” She stumbles over the words; she didn’t expect to have this talk right now. “I don’t want just sex, I mean. I want you. Both of you. As… partners.”

That gets surprise from both of them. They exchange a look.

“I told you to just ask, Yang.”

Blake stares. First at Weiss, then Yang. Weiss has an eyebrow raised at Yang, smugness radiating from her. Yang rubs the back of her head sheepishly, a look on her face that’s half-grimace.

“Yeah,” Yang admits, “you did. But hey. You didn’t think she’d want to date you, too, so I wasn’t the only wrong one.”

Weiss snorts - and it is a snort, even if she wouldn’t call it that - and crosses her arms over her chest. “Clearly I underestimated Blake’s taste in women.”

Yang opens her mouth again, and Blake clears her throat, getting their attention.

“What?” Is all Blake can say, voice strangled.

Yang blushes, staring down at the carpet. “I’ve… been in love with you about as long as I’ve been in love with Weiss. And Weiss totally told me to just ask you about… about dating me, but I didn’t think you’d be up for that.” She looks up, and Blake can see the small motion of her jaw that means she’s biting the inside of her cheek. “You seem kinda… monogamous.”

“I… normally am,” Blake allows. “In behavior, at least. I’m… particular about my partners, and my interests rarely find one another attractive.”

“But this time,” Weiss cuts in gently, “your interests are already clearly… interested.”

Blake nods, slow. This… could work. Her heart flutters in her chest, and she swallows, looking from one of them to the other. She’s gotten confusion so far, some smugness from Weiss, and shyness on Yang’s part. But no rejection. And Weiss hasn’t said she wants to date Blake, but she hasn’t said she doesn’t, either. And… and Yang is in love with her. Blake… doesn’t much know how to take that. Not yet.

“So…” Blake swallows. “The three of us?”

Weiss makes a thoughtful noise in her throat. Yang looks up at Blake from under her eyelashes.

Then Blake’s stomach rumbles.

Yang bursts into laughter. Weiss snickers. Blake sighs, shaking her head.

“Food first, I think,” Weiss says, laughter in her voice. Blake and Yang both nod, and they leave Blake’s room to go about making proper breakfast.

[*]

They end up having a long, long talk.

Yang confesses to falling for Blake and Weiss at the same time. Blake confesses to forcing down her feelings for them. Weiss confesses to her thoughts about them forcing her to evaluate her sexuality. No one uses the word 'love’, but it’s already on the table from Yang to Blake, between Yang and Weiss.

They talk about practicalities: finding time for one another, living arrangements, what they’ll tell Ruby (everything, but when to tell her and how to say it is still up in the air), what they’ll tell their respective families. Taiyang and Qrow won’t be an issue (Taiyang has no room to talk, and Qrow’s easygoing when he isn’t purposefully antagonizing people), Blake’s parents will be more confused that she’s dating humans than that she’s dating two women at once, but Weiss….

“We’ll need to be discreet until graduation, when I’ll have unrestricted access to my trust fund,” Weiss says, leaning her shoulder into Yang’s where they sit on the couch. Ruby left while they were still making breakfast, supposedly to go hang out with Nora and Pyrrha. “Jacques would hardly approve of me dating one woman he hadn’t expressly given his permission for, let alone two.” It’s never 'Father’ when Weiss talks about him, hasn’t been since their first year. Only 'Jacques’.

“He won’t be happy that I’m a faunus,” Blake says quietly. She’s been… trying not to think about that. Over the years she’s come to trust that Weiss genuinely doesn’t care about her heritage any more, but that doesn’t change her family’s views.

“He’ll use that in his attempts to make me break off a relationship,” Weiss corrects, “but he personally does not care. Faunus have always been a convenient source of cheap labor to him, not a people he actively holds prejudices against. If he could exploit working-class humans any more than he already has, he would do that as well.”

“You gonna say something to Winter?” Yang asks, threading her fingers through Weiss’.

Weiss nods. “She’ll… take a while to adjust, but ultimately, if I’m happy, she will be as well.” She sighs, shaking her head. “She may… challenge you, however.”

“Challenge me?” Blake asks.

Yang snickers. “Winter wanted to spar with me as soon as she figured out Weiss and me were serious.” Yang tilts her head. “She kinda… wrecked me.”

Blake’s eyes widen at that. Now that CVFY has graduated, Yang’s only real competition in Beacon is Pyrrha. And between the two of them, they’ve beaten or stalemated almost every teacher there, including some of the guest speakers. Blake’s confident in her skills, but her solo fighting style relies on surprise and misdirection; these days she fights much better with a partner, or a team.

“I mean,” Yang adds in a hurry, “she stopped as soon as my Aura got down low, and now I think we’re good.”

“She likes you,” Weiss adds. “I’m sure she’ll like you as well, Blake.”

They get through everything Blake had concerns about. They don’t have answers for all of it - Yang has a house in Patch, Weiss is from Atlas, and Blake doesn’t have a true home to call her own, and that will be a problem come graduation - but they’ll work on them.

“Come here,” Weiss says quietly, when their discussion tapers off.

Blake stands, walking over to the couch. Weiss reaches for her hand, pulling her down, and the two of them settle her between them. Yang kisses her cheek, and Weiss cuddles into her side. Warmth wells up in Blake’s chest. She pulls them both close, exhaling a breath that feels like she’s letting go of the weight of the world.

For all the difficulties and the doubts along the path, this feels like something finally slotting into place. Her team gave her a family when she had no reason to think she’d ever have one again. They’ve always pulled her right back out of the darkness.

They won’t let her get lost again.


End file.
